La Llorona, Pluvia
by Kuriitama
Summary: Hujan air dingin di akhir bulan Oktober itu seolah memanggilnya untuk berpulang— —untuk pergi meninggalkan segalanya. Rui-centric bersama Procellarum.


Hujan air dingin di akhir bulan Oktober itu seolah memanggilnya untuk berpulang—

—untuk pergi meninggalkan segalanya.

 **.**

 **Tsukiuta © Tsukino Mikoto**

 **La Llorona,** **Pluvia**

 **Rui-centric fanfiction**

 **.**

Hari itu adalah siang yang bermuram durja ketika Rui membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Di balik jendela sana, rintik hujan turun dengan deras—bagaikan tangisan dari langit yang kini menggelap. Sama sekali bukan hari yang istimewa, tak ada yang berbeda kecuali mengenai cuaca buruk ini.

Kecuali mengenai hujan yang seolah memanggil namanya ini.

'Hei, kemarilah!' begitu bisiknya dari balik jendela ketika Rui mendekatkan kepalanya ke sana. Haruskah ia? Kai selalu bilang padanya untuk tidak pergi menuruti panggilan orang asing. Namun suara misterius yang entah nyata entah fana ini sama sekali tak terasa asing untuknya. Ada rasa familiar yang sangat besar, begitu dekat seolah yang berbisik itu adalah dirinya sendiri—walau ia tahu suaranya sama sekali tak terdengar seperti itu. Ia sedang dipanggil, seseorang mengajaknya untuk pergi dari sini.

Ada yang sedang menariknya untuk pulang.

Maka tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menerjang untuk pergi keluar—seolah khawatir bahwa suara yang ia rindukan itu akan meninggalkannya lagi. Dan sungguh membuang waktunya untuk peduli ketika ia terpeleset di tangga, mungkin kalau ia jatuh ia akan lebih cepat sampai dasar.

"Rui?" Kalau saja Kai tak menangkapnya, mungkin ia bisa lebih cepat pulang mendatangi panggilan itu.

Rui segera melepaskan diri dari topangan Kai dan bergegas, membuat sang figur tertua Procella bertanya-tanya.

"Mau kemana?" Sang pemuda hujan hanya menoleh, balas menatap. Di dalam matanya terlalu banyak hal yang tersimpan hingga Kai tak tahu harus menyimpulkan apa dari jawaban bisunya.

"Sepertinya Rui kita sedang terburu-buru pergi ke suatu tempat, hmm~?" Shun muncul dari balik punggung Kai. Untung Kai sudah terbiasa—kalau tidak ia bisa menjerit tak elit karena kaget. Sementara Rui masih tak menjawab dengan ucapan lisan, pemuda putih itu pun melanjutkan ucapannnya. "Bawalah payung bila kau ingin keluar. Seorang idola tak boleh masuk angin karena kehujanan, oke~?"

Rui mengangguk sambil mengambil satu dari payung yang tertata rapi di sudut ruangan, sementara Kai bergerak ke lemari sepatu dan kembali ke hadapan Rui, memakaikan sepasang sepatu boots untuknya.

"Kau bisa terpeleset bila keluar dengan sandal biasa di saat seperti ini."

Rui diam saja ketika Kai menepuk kepalanya, ketika Shun memeluknya, ketika keduanya bersamaan mengucapkan: "Hati-hati di jalan~! Cepatlah pulang~"

Ada perasaan asing yang mampir di hatinya. Benar juga—apakah hari ini ia akan kembali lagi ke tempat ini? Bukankah panggilan tadilah yang memintanya untuk pulang?

Tidakkah itu artinya bahwa tempat ini bukan rumahnya?

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Rui pergi tanpa pamit. Di sebelahnya, Shun menghela napas. Senyumnya pudar sesaat sebelum tangan itu menyentuh jemarinya.

"Entah ini perasaanku saja atau bagaimana... Tapi apakah kau merasa—maksudku, apa Rui tidak bersikap aneh tadi?"

Shun membalas keraguan itu dengan senyuman misterius.

"Semoga ia cepat kembali."

.

Rui berjalan—setengah berlari dengan terburu-buru melewati jalanan panjang yang terbasuh hujan. _Boots_ -nya basah terkena percik genangan air, namun ia tak peduli. Ia berlari kecil, menuju satu arah dimana suara itu terus memanggilnya. Pulang—ia ingin pulang…

"—Rui?"

Sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Pemuda Juni itu mendongak, ada You di sana. Sepayung berdua dengan Yoru.

"Hujan-hujan begini, mau kemana? Butuh kami temani?" Yoru menyembul dari balik punggung You, senyumnya hangat dan lembut—seperti sentuhan cahaya bulan. Begitu pun Rui menggeleng pelan ketika ditanya, menunjuk satu arah yang jadi destinasinya. You dan Yoru bertukar pandang sejenak, sebelum saling mengangkat bahu. Yoru melepaskan syalnya, sementara You memakaikan penghangat telinganya pada Rui.

"Agar Rui tidak kedinginan—" Keduanya kemudian sama-sama tertawa kecil, ucapan mereka berbarengan rupanya.

Rui tersenyum simpul pada keduanya, berterima kasih namun segera berpaling dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hujan ini memanggilnya, ia tak boeh membuatnya menanti lebih lama. Begitulah sosok mungil itu menjauh dari duo matahari dan malam Procella, meninggalkan keduanya dalam sedikit rasa penasaran.

"You…" panggil Yoru, mata pemuda malam itu masih terfokus pada punggung Rui yang menjauh di tengah hujan, "Menurutmu, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Rui?"

Yang diajak bicara membungkam mulutnya sesaat, memindahkan syal di lehernya pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. "Sebentar lagi juga ia akan menyusul pulang," jawabnya ringan—sedikit lebih lembut dari nada bicaranya yang biasa.

Keduanya berjalan pulang, menuju ke arah pulang yang berlawanan dengan Rui.

.

Ini dia.

Rui menatap intens pada gemuruh air yang meliar, mengalir deras. Sepi—tak ada satu orang pun yang melintas. Hanya Minaduki Rui, gelombang air dari sungai dan rintik hujan, serta panggilan yang sedari tadi meraung-raung padanya—memintanya untuk pulang. Ditelan rasa rindu, Rui melepas pergi payung miliknya. Kaki-kakinya meliar menaikin batas jembatan, tangannya meraih gemercik air di bawah sana yang seolah mengucapkan 'selamat datang' padanya, ia melepaskan diri, memasrahkan dirinya pada—

—sebuah pelukan yang datang merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Rui, apa yang kau lakukan!? Hujan-hujan begini… kalau terlalu menjorok berdirinya, kau bisa jatuh ke sungai loh!"

Suara yang familiar, kehangatan yang familiar. Tanpa berbalik pun, Rui kenal betul siapa orang yang mendekapnya ini.

"Ikkun…" Ketika ia menoleh, yang ia dapati adalah raut khawatir dari partnernya.

"Basah—berapa lama kau berdiri di sini tanpa payung?" Kalau sampai sakit nanti bagaimana—Iku melepas mantelnya, mengenakannya pada Rui. Pemuda berambut toska itu menurut saja. Suhu tubuh Iku yang tersisa di mantelnya… hangat. Rui mengeluarkan ujung jarinya dari mantelnya yang kedodoran, membenarkan syalnya. "Jadi, Rui? Sedang apa kau sendirian di sini?"

Dengan polos, pemuda itu menjawab. "Karena aku ingin pulang…"

Tawa Iku di detik selanjutnya mengalihkan fokus Rui. Ia menatap pemuda cokelat itu—senyumnya hangat, kontras dengan hujan… juga kontras dengan panggilan yang sedari tadi menggoda telinganya (anehnya—sekarang tidak lagi). Pemuda musim gugur itu kemudian menggandeng tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang berdua~"

Rui hanya pasrah ketika Iku menggandengnya penuh semangat. Rintik hujan membasahi payung yang dipegang Iku—payung pemberian Shun yang tadinya tergeletak di jalanan. Bunyi tapak sepatu _boots_ yang dipasangkan Kai mengiringi suara rintik hujan yang membasahi payung dan jalanan. Di tengah perjalanan, Iku becerita akan beberapa hal—Rui hanya mengangguk dan berdehem, penghangat telinga dari You membuat suara Iku sedikit teredam. Rui bersin sekali, membenarkan syal yang dipinjamkan Yoru untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai kedinginan. Mungkin nanti ia akan kena flu—atau tidak. Jaket pinjaman dari Iku sudah cukup hangat untuk melindungi tubuhnya, sehangat genggam tangan pemuda yang menuntunnya tersebut.

Ketika keduanya kembali ke dorm Procella, empat orang yang ada di dalam sana tersenyum hangat menyambut keduanya.

"Selamat datang Iku, Rui~"

Rui tersenyum manis. Ia berhasil pulang—ke rumah tempat tinggalnya yang seharusnya.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Note** **:**

\- Pulang = berpulang (alm), dialihkan menjadi 'pulang ke dorm' ketika Iku masuk ke dalam kisah ini.

\- La Llorona adalah nama salah satu hantu dari cerita di Amerika (apa Spanyol? Mexico? #plak). Hantu yang menarik anak kecil saat malam, terus ditenggelamin www. Jadi iya, ini fiksi semi mystery—dibawakan dengan sangat subtle.

.

 **A/N: Yaaaw lama nggak nulis kef ffn www. Fiksi kesekian untuk fandom tsukiuta, tapi jadi yang pertama di-upload sini ya www (padahal ampe udah bikin ffbook segala cre). Regards to Lien sebagai kumisioner dari fanfiksi ini u/w/u.**

 **Sudah lama diri ini nggak bikin fanfiksi yang vibe—nya setenang ini ya www. #yha #kebanyakanngelawak**

 **Yep, sekian dulu dariku. Salam amuba~ uwu**

 **Kuriitama**


End file.
